HERO'S IN THE ROUGH
by ccsierras
Summary: What if Jim Hawkins had met Mr. Silver a little differently? How would things change? Would their relationship still advance for the positive? Or would they only lead each other to their composite demise? Rated T for action and mild violence. I own nothing. I own none of the characters. It all belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

"Fire!" cried the former cook. Jim knew that was his chance, his time to run. With the crew distracted by the sea battle, not even Mr. Silver would notice. How he was going to get away once he'd got off the ship was another question. He'd never sailed a long boat before. But there was no going back. Not long and the enemy pirates would be easily overtaken just by the experience alone of the cooks crew. Without a doubt, Mr. Silver would be back to studying the map - only to find it gone. Then there would be trouble. Captain Amelia had asked Jim to defend it with his life, and "By thunder" he thought, "That I'll do." Even if it meant sailing a vessel he had never tried before, let alone had any experience with. But he had to worry about that later. He wouldn't even have a chance to try if he didn't manage to get to it in time.

Glancing around the crates for only a split second so as not to give any of the crew a chance to see him, Jim looked for a clearing. Seeing no one, he sprinted across the gangway, thanking nothing and no one in particular that the fighting was mostly on the other side of the ship. Even so, he narrowly missed being sighted by a tall purple and green fish like crew member that he'd only seen once before. Stopping to catch his breath, he peared down the stairs. He saw no one and heard nothing, but was still more than nervous. There was no other option though, so quietly he slipped down the stairs.

As the boys eyes got used to the darkness, he was able to make out the long boats just above the exit shaft. What they didn't make out, was the large form of a cyborg looming just behind the longboat he went for. Looking back on it, he would later realize he should have know the cook would be wary.

Gaining confidence in himself, he almost carelessly threw himself in. It took a moment, but he figured it out. After a few tweaks and a few reruns, he managed to get the long boats engine running. The steering was self-explanatory, but he was in the middle of trying to figure out how to open the shaft when he felt the back of the boat shift with weight. Frozen now, Jim dared not look back. A long silence was broken by the man's deep voice made so by a lifetime of barking out orders.

"Just what 'xactly gave ya t' idea that I'd not find ya' lad? Did I not tell ya' I'd not let anything get in my way way of findin' the treasure?" Oddly enough, he sounded more curious than angry. Not Jim, though. Without looking back, he curtly replied,

"If you're so serious about it, then why did you leave the map out so carelessly?" Mr. Silver chuckled.

"T' same reason ya got so close to makin' it out of here with me standin' within a stone's throw of ya', lad- I'm curious." Jim turned ever so slightly in surprise.

"Curious?"

"Right so, lad. Ever since I brought you aboard ya've shown a right quick wit 'bout ya'. Clever, too. I could use that. So, yes- I left t' map out. And ya've only proved my point." Jim remained turned away, angry as he was, but couldn't help asking,

"What about your battle up there?"

"Listen, Jimbo. Listen an' tell Silver what ya' hear." Grudgingly, he did as he asked... And heard nothing. Except the normal pace of a pirate crossing above his head. No yelling, no cannons...

"They're gone." Again, Silver laughed quietly.

"Right, lad. Like I told you before- I picked out a good crew and a good ship." He paused, which gave Jim a moment to think. Crossing over to him, he said,

"I think I've made my point. T' only time you be gettin' a chance at gettin' tis' back to the lovely Captain Amelia and that ridiculous companion of yours is if I set it out for ya'... But it doesn't matter- ya've already proven yourself and I can see that I ought ta' keep ya' 'round." He was about to grab hold of his arm when he saw his chance. Leaping up to the ropes that held the longboat in place, he managed to knock Silver off balance and escape the boat at the same time. Map still in his pocket, he ran up the stairs again. Jim had an advantage over Mr. Silver, being significantly more used to running. But, still, he underestimated the cook. Long before he expected, he heard the sound of his peg leg close behind him. Almost tripping over a barrel, Jim managed to get back up in time and keep running. Where, he did not know. He had no plan, and soon he caught the attention of the Pirates. Still hearing Mr. Silver getting closer, he finally saw his way out. In the hustle of the war against the enemy pirates, the ship had drifted low to the body of water belonging to a nearby planet. He had no idea which planet it was, but it had to be safer than the current ship he was on. One way or another, there was bound to be civilization, and he could arrange for a way to get back to and save the Captain and Delbert.

Now he had several pirates chasing him just behind Mr. Silver. He honestly thought he could make it, and was just about to reach the edge of the ship to jump in the water... when he felt Silver catch his collar, and went sprawling to the ground.

Temporarily, he saw nothing. Felt nothing. Then cold water hit his face, and he could hear the entire crew talking over one another. Opening his eyes, he saw Mr. Silver kneeled next to his head, map in hand. He scrambled to get to his feet, but was already held firmly in place by three of the pirates.

"Jimbo-" the crew quieted as if they had all fell mute at once. Mr Silver looked from the map to Jim.

"Did I ever tell you, that when a mind get's fixed on sometin', it doesn't let go very easy? Add 20 'ears o' searchin' for 'at thing, and you can imagine how cranky a man might get w'en a little welp like yourself gets in t' way." Without hesitating, Jim spat in his face as hard as he could.

"It doesn't belong to you!" he yelled. Silence followed, which frightened him more than if he had just kicked him in the stomach. Pulling out the cleanest handkerchief Jim had seen since he'd been taken from home, he cleaned his face off and stood. After a pause, he ordered (almost politely)

"Back to your chores, men, including you..." pointing to the men holding Jim down. He was let go, but before he could push himself up again, Silver promptly threw him over his shoulder without so much as a grunt. Jim hit, punched, kicked... to no avail. When he attempted to roll off (never mind that his ankles would have broken had he succeeded) he merely shifted his weight and with his mechanical hand held his arms together so there was nothing he could do but twist and yell in rage. It wasn't long before Silver was back in his cabin and set Jim down before being sure to lock the door both ways- stuffing the key deep in one of his many pockets. Frustrated, and out of options, Jim threw himself onto a nearby chair- careful to show no sign of fear.

"James Hawkins" he began, "There's som'tin you be forgettin' about your surroundings." Silver leaned onto the desk with a confident air of one who knew he was getting his way.

"This ain't no merchant ship. We don't give in return for the 'tings we take. I'm right disappointed in ya', lad. I'd a' thought you'd a' figured t'at one out by now."

"I'm no pirate." Jim spat out, standing and going over to the door. Useless as he knew it was, he began banging on the door, trying to kick it down, growing angrier and more frustrated by the moment. After a minute or two, he sank to the ground and leaned his head against the wall, biting back tears with the last bit of energy left in his body that day. Mr. Silver had remained silent, but now he strode over and, to Jim's disbelief, unlocked the door. He handed Jim the map and opened the door. But he didn't let go. Rather, keeping hold of Jim's fist clenching the sphere of a map, he said-

"Ya' know why I need you. Ya'r are the only blasted one who seems t' be able t' open this thing. And ya' know why I want ya' around, too. I wasn't flattering ya', lad. Ya'r clever and quick witted and I could make use that. But what ya' don't seem t' understand is that ya' need me."

"You?" That was the last thing Jim expected to hear. It had all been about getting the map OPEN that he had never considered what Silver said next. Laughing, he replied,

"Ya' have a lot to learn yet, Jimbo. Didn't ya' tink' about what it would take ta' navigate those stars and planets? Now I'm a humble man, but I know a darn well more about these skies than that man with a doctorate you brought wit' ya'. Learning from experience how t' stars guide ya' does a lot more for a memory than a book, I promise ya' that. I've no need t' prove myself to ya' again. Ya' already seen how I manage these skies. So I leave it up t' you, lad. Run now, and no one will chase ya'. You can find those two, and maybe manage to find a new crew and ship and jus' MAYBE navigate to the treasure..." He paused. "Or ya' can stay with me, we'll even pick up your friends, and we'll be with the treasure within a week. We'll split it evenly..." Silver looked at Jim with both his natural eye and mechanical.

"... And I'll be gone."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor stumbled on a large stump, sprawling across an apparent bugs nest. Grateful for once for the captain's insistence on leading the way, he scrambled up quickly before she had a chance to turn around and see the mess he was in. "Undignified" he mumbled to himself. Thankful also for the loud forest insect life, he managed to pull himself together before she heard any rustling from his small misadventure.

"Doctor!" She called over her shoulder, "do you have any reason to believe we may be headed towards Jim and the crew?" Fully rearranged now, he straightened and replied,

"No, ma'am. From a strictly scientific viewpoint, we have passed no signs of disturbance from any outside intruders!"

The deafening screech of an owl... Or what was vaguely similar to an owl... echoed loudly and clearly in the distance, managing to over-reach the pool of forest life sounds. In fact- the doctor realized with a chill- the screech silenced the forest.

Silently and frozen, they listened. Seconds past, then a full minute, before Amelia began to whisper,

" Perhaps it is time to..."

The last thing the doctor saw was Amelia dropping to the ground.

...

She jerked up, suddenly conscious and aware of a sense of vulnerability. Frantically, she attempted to stand. As she noticed the ropes binding her wrists, she heard the doctors gentle voice.

"Easy, Miss. Quietly."

"Doctor Doppler, please tell me you know where we've been removed to."

"No, Miss. Not yet. I have determined that we are back on a ship, but I've no idea yet, who's." Shifting her weight frantically to face him, she barely kept her voice steady. Yet, with an odd characteristic dignity, she said,

"This is disastrous, doctor. Until we get back to your young charge, we have no way of knowing if the map is safe. And the longer that is the case, the more likely it is to fall into the wrong hands. We must acquire more information about our current situation NOW." Despite his awareness of his inability to do so, the doctor automatically attempted to reach out to calm her.

"Good gracious, woman. Are you even aware of your injuries?"

"Injuries! Mr. Doppler, I assure you I am perfectly in working order." To prove this, she made an awkward attempt to stand. She quickly realized the foolishness of this when the already dark room started to blacken. Urgently, the doctor hissed,

"With all due respect, Captain, SIT DOWN. I cannot catch you, bound as we are." Woozily, she obeyed. She was quiet for a good while. At first, he thought she was regaining her composure, so he remained silent. After a few minutes though, he peered through the darkness to make out her expression, worried as he was about her. Her face was blank, but after a moment he realized she was thinking. He was suddenly overwhelmed with concerned for her in a way he had never experienced before. Scooting closer, he kneeled in front of her.

"Captain, you must consider your own safety. You're no good to anyone, anywhere if you don't. Please, can you tell me what hurts?" Several moments passed, and he began to wonder how conscious she really was. But then, she looked up at him, all defenses lowered for once, and whispered faintly,

"My head. I think it got hit by something."

"Let me see." As he rose to inspect the injury, he attempted to comfort her troubled thoughts- and his own- by saying,

"At least Jim is comparatively safe with your crew, and the map is behind locked doors."

...


End file.
